Trésor - Hetalia AU
by FeuCeleste
Summary: Ils aimaient l'or. Tous deux. À en devenir fous.


TRÉSOR

* * *

.

_**Note de l'auteure :** Il est fortement recommandé d'écouter la chanson mise en annexe pendant votre lecture ! Elle fait partie intégrante de l'ambiance « magie » de l'histoire._

watch?v=btmSuNcxiIU

_ En vous souhaitant un très agréable moment ! ;)_

.

* * *

Un ultime coup d'œil en arrière. Personne ne le suit.

Le capitaine Jones redouble sa cadence. Pas par prudence, mais par envie. Par _besoin_. Plus son pas sera rapide, plus vite il l'amènera près de _lui_.

De tous les trésors, _il _en a la beauté la plus stupéfiante.

Le capitaine aime l'or, vit pour l'or, et c'est de l'or qui scintille dans ses yeux lorsque la pensée d'objets inestimables le prend d'assaut. _Il _en a la couleur : ce trésor-là a des cheveux d'une blondeur d'or, d'une blondeur solaire, qui apparait comme verte sous l'eau et qui s'illumine à nouveau une fois à l'air libre.

Car _il _est précieux. Si précieux qu'il irait le récupérer là où la mort l'attendrait au tournant.

Elle est précieuse, cette mystérieuse créature aux cheveux reluisants. Un trésor _véritable_, que le capitaine n'aurait jamais espéré trouver, et que jamais il n'aurait même l'idée de partager avec son équipage. Un trésor _inestimable_. _Inespéré_.

C'est _son _trésor. _Il_ l'attire tel un aimant, cet amant qui n'a qu'à moitié forme humaine, _il_ l'attire dans les abysses de son existence, là où le bleu roi vire au noir, là où tout l'enchantement du monde se terre entre les rochers pour échapper au danger humain.

Mais _lui_, prince couvert d'or et d'écailles, cet enchantement-là en particulier ne le craint pas. _Il_ est même mué par un inexorable élan vers ce « danger ».

Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Alfred Jones ne pense plus qu'à lui.

.

_L'eau glaciale qui l'engloutit douloureusement, puis deux bras qui l'arrachent à l'inconscience et le soulèvent vers la surface. Alfred n'a conscience que de cela. Alors qu'il crache l'eau salée hors de ses poumons, le capitaine aperçoit celui qui l'a sauvé, étreint dans deux bras protecteurs et rendu à la vie. Il n'a le temps d'apercevoir que l'or qui garnit sa tête d'ange aux traits pourtant sévères, ainsi que son regard émeraude pétillant, avant que le tout ne disparaisse sous l'eau. Alfred veut l'appeler, les mots meurent dans sa gorge lorsque la queue écailleuse d'un immense poisson bat l'eau pour propulser vers le fond de l'océan ce qui n'était, non pas un simple marin, pas même un humain, mais bien l'être le plus gracieux, le plus sublime, le plus obsédant qu'Alfred ait jamais connu._

_Il retourna à la plage, son cœur le cherchait désespérément. Il l'appela, encore et encore, à en avoir la voix enrouée. Il plongea, feignit la noyade, cria sous l'eau, ouvrit les paupières pour le voir jusqu'à ce que le blanc de ses yeux virât au rouge sang. Alors, il rentrait, épuisé, blessé, et atrocement _seul_._

_Nuit et jour, jour et nuit, l'expression fugace de l'être mystique lui revenait en mémoire._

_La sirène l'avait fui, et pourtant, son regard l'avait, subtilement, irrésistiblement, capturé tout entier. Alfred Jones mourait d'envie de le rejoindre, où qu'il fût. Entendre la voix que les lèvres fines et pâles de la délicieuse créature retenaient prisonnière, plonger son regard azur dans celui couleur des prés de l'autre, admirer l'or pur de sa chevelure tressée, jouer avec les oreilles semblables à des branchies qui en dépassaient, et, oh ! Seigneur, toucher sa peau – Alfred rêvait d'effleurer du bout des doigts cette peau de porcelaine qui paraissait si lisse, si douce, si tendre, si désirable._

_Le temps passa, et Alfred perdait l'esprit. L'image le hantait. Il poussait de longs soupirs lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre, appelait encore et encore lorsque ses pas le menaient à la plage, là où le tourment submergeait son cœur. Il voyait cet être en pensée, mais il voulait l'entendre, voulait le sentir, voulait le toucher. Oh, comme il voulait le toucher._

_Un soir où toutes les plus belles nuances d'orange du ciel peignaient le sable, les arbres et l'immensité de l'eau, il réitéra des appels déchirants. Il faillit ne pas en croire ses yeux ébahis lorsque la tête blonde perça soudain la surface de l'eau._

_Ils s'observèrent en silence, immobiles, comme paralysés._

_Enfin._

_Alfred ne put détourner le regard de sa muse. Le fruit de son obsession était là, splendide, sublime, sa tête et le sommet de ses épaules émergés, ses cheveux blonds cadrant son visage, ses épais sourcils froncés accentuant la curiosité particulière de son regard brillant, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il voulait parler. Ils s'observaient encore, et Alfred sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Il inspira alors un grand coup. Ses yeux bleu ciel étincelaient, attisant l'intérêt de l'autre._

_« C'est maintenant que tu te montres ? Sais-tu comme je t'ai cherché, sans relâche ? »_

_Le capitaine Jones soutint le regard verdoyant de la créature. Il y décelait un tel feu... Presque... semblable... à celui qui le consumait de l'intérieur depuis plusieurs pénibles semaines._

_« Je sais. »_

_Sa voix était un chant. Elle envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de l'humain. Elle poursuivit :_

_« J'ai entendu tes jérémiades. »_

_Le sourire malicieux et le regard taquin de la créature achevèrent de déstabiliser Alfred. Il sourit à son tour, joueur, le rose de ses joues trahissant les battements furieux de son cœur transi._

_« Tu n'as pas entendu toutes mes plaintes. »_

_Le blond s'approcha lentement de la berge, découvrant un peu plus de son corps nu. Alfred se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. La respiration de la créature s'accélérait. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Elle se pencha en avant, ses bras prenant appui sur le sable et le bout d'une nageoire verte se soulevant langoureusement hors de l'eau._

_« Peux-tu... me combler des prochaines ? »_

_Alfred Jones déglutit, son ventre explosa. Il ignorait ce qui le retenait de rejoindre la sirène et de sombrer, non pas que dans l'océan sans fond. Le blond l'observait avec une intensité ravageuse. Mais il restait prodigieusement immobile. Ses joues se colorèrent. Son appel avait pourtant bien été compris, et il le sentait._

_« Je peux... si nous nous rencontrons encore. »_

_Alfred s'approcha à son tour, entrant dans l'eau. La sirène hocha la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._

_« À la grotte du lagon. Demain, lorsque le soleil disparaîtra à l'horizon. »_

_Le capitaine acquiesça et s'accroupit. Son visage se retrouva juste en face et à la hauteur de celui de la créature. Il était si proche qu'il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour se contenir. L'autre semblait en proie au même combat intérieur._

_Ils s'observaient, se dévoraient du regard. Mais ne bougeaient toujours pas._

_« Arthur. »_

_Le capitaine sourit. Ainsi donc, la plus divine des créatures portait ce doux nom._

_« Alfred. »_

_La sirène hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'éloigna, pour disparaître une nouvelle fois dans l'océan._

_Et Alfred ne sut plus quoi faire, égaré, sous le coup de l'émotion la plus vive, sinon implorer le temps de passer plus rapidement._

.

Alfred Jones a déposé armes et équipement. Il n'en aura pas besoin. Personne ne voit le capitaine aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux azur emplis de détermination marcher d'un pas pressé vers le lagon. Personne ne sait même où il va. Car il n'y a que pour les _invités _des habitants de l'océan que la grotte ne révèle sa véritable identité.

Le jour décline. Mais les cheveux de son trésor n'en seront pas moins lumineux. Alfred trotte. Il finit par courir.

Il arrive au lagon. Bleu, si bleu, comme ses yeux, aussi profonds que ceux de la sirène sortie d'un autre monde, un univers infini, inconnu et interdit, tout aussi interdit que ce qu'il convoite ardemment. Il court comme si sa vie en dépendait, le long de la ceinture d'écume laissée sur le sable de la berge. L'entrée d'une grotte sombre apparaît enfin au détour d'un amas rocheux, à quelques mètres devant lui. Ses parois intérieures, noires comme l'abîme, l'accueillent. Il ralentit. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique.

Il fait froid. L'atmosphère est lourde.

Il n'y a aucun bruit, que l'échos cristallin d'une goutte d'eau qui tombe dans un bassin. De nombreux petits éclats de lumière bleutée incrustés dans la roche – des pierres ? – éclairent son chemin, qu'il parcourt à la hâte malgré le fait que le sable avale la semelle de ses bottes à chaque pas.

Il s'éloigne de ses attaches. De son monde. Il perd son ancre. Qu'importe.

Alors, le chemin de sable s'élargit sur une grande cavité circulaire. Devant lui, un rocher se dresse majestueusement. Derrière ce rocher, une puissante lumière turquoise se projette sur les murs, et avec elle, le mouvement ondoyant des reflets clairs de l'eau. Alfred a à peine le temps d'apprécier la magie des lieux que le plus éblouissant jaillit alors du bassin d'eau. La créature grimpe sur le rocher, dévoilant l'intégralité de son corps : son beau visage, son torse et son abdomen puissants, et une imposante queue de poisson aux écailles brillantes parcourues de reflets vert réséda. Un diadème en nacre orne son front, d'infimes touches de lumière constellant sa peau soulignent ses clavicules et encerclent ses bras.

Son regard l'enveloppe. Il se penche et tend ses bras sans attendre. Ils frémissent.

Il en meurt d'envie aussi. Il s'est langui. Tellement, tellement langui.

Alfred se remet – un peu – de ses émotions et s'avance.

Délivrance.

Ses mains font connaissance avec celles, palmées, d'Arthur, les palpent, les serrent, caressent ses bras encore ruisselants d'eau salée, examinent ses épaules. Les mains d'Arthur font de même, froissent les vêtements d'Alfred et vont se loger dans sa nuque. La sirène se laisse fondre sur lui, son poids est celui d'un homme. L'humain réceptionne et porte à son cœur déchaîné la créature tremblante. La queue de poisson tombe lourdement au sol et se resserre jalousement et fermement autour des jambes de l'humain. Tous deux s'échouent sur le sable, Alfred écrasé par la sirène dont le regard l'embrase. Il ne peut plus attendre. La douceur du souffle de l'autre sur son visage est insoutenable. Les lèvres d'Arthur tentent affreusement les siennes qui, envieuses, se précipitent à leur rencontre.

Les mèches trempées d'Arthur tombent en cascades d'or sur le visage d'Alfred. Les mains de la sirène sont celles d'un homme, elles agissent comme tel en prenant en coupe entre leurs doigts crispés le visage de l'humain. Ses muscles sont contractés, comme si prendre ce baiser brûlant lui coûtait en énergie. Sa queue écailleuse resserre énergiquement son emprise, telle un terrifiant boa constricteur, telle le tentacule d'un impitoyable kraken, comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir, l'étouffer, l'emprisonner, le garder pour lui seul. Mais la douleur, face à sa concurrente du moment, est anesthésiée.

Alfred permet enfin à ses mains de s'aventurer, découvrir et apprécier la douceur de velours de la peau d'Arthur – ses fantasmes n'avaient rien d'excessif –, ses épaules tendues, ses omoplates en relief, sa colonne affaissée contre lui, cette courbe séduisante qui met fin à son dos, et cette matière si particulière qui distingue Arthur d'Alfred. Dure et sèche, colorée et miroitante, elle recouvre tout le bas de son corps qui aurait pu appartenir à Alfred s'il avait eu plus trait à l'humanité.

Les mains ivres d'Alfred rencontrent alors le point de transition entre l'abdomen et les premières écailles de la somptueuse sirène cette dernière brise le baiser pour pousser un soupir qui, Alfred le sait, cache autre chose. Ses doigts jouent avec sa sensibilité. Un gémissement – le son le plus mélodieux qui soit – s'échappe des lèvres d'Arthur, qui semble vouloir prendre sa revanche du spasme qui a secoué tout son corps.

Leurs langues se rejoignent, l'une plutôt râpeuse, l'autre plutôt visqueuse, toutes deux s'accouplant pourtant parfaitement. Arthur mord ses lèvres, embrasse dans la hâte toute la peau de son visage, à bout de souffle et tressaillant, pendant qu'Alfred continue d'apprendre à le connaître plus personnellement.

Il veut qu'Alfred ne l'oublie jamais. Cet humain a plus de pouvoir sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il le fascine. Le passionne. Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré sa solitude, dissimulé dans l'ombre des écueils, il n'a pu éloigner la pensée que les lamentations de cet inconnu au charme magnétique, ses yeux du bleu le plus intense, ses mains, sa voix, son cœur, son corps, tout cela lui ressemble et diffère de lui... Et il veut savoir _exactement _en quoi.

Il cherche. Étudie. Essaye. La frénésie d'Alfred l'entraîne toujours plus loin. Il veut tout savoir de celui qui le met dans un tel état.

« Arthur. »

Ce simple mot est d'une puissance impossible à quantifier. Arthur couvre son amant d'attentions, mais pour peu de temps.

« Alfred... »

Celui-ci sonne comme un avertissement. Les mains d'Arthur descendent le long de la gorge palpitante d'Alfred et poussent contre sa poitrine, forçant malheureusement leurs lèvres à se séparer temporairement. Arthur est plus pâle qu'auparavant et il a du mal à respirer. Son regard transperce celui d'Alfred qui, l'espace d'un instant, prend peur.

« J'ai... besoin d'eau... »

Dans la danse éperdue qui les a privés de toute raison, Alfred en a oublié la nature fondamentalement différente de l'autre. Cet autre a besoin d'eau, lui qui s'est évanoui dans la chaleur des flammes du désir. Sans hésiter, Alfred se redresse, Arthur se laisse aller contre son torse. L'un de ses bras l'enlace de toutes ses forces, l'autre desserre la queue qui les a enchaînés ensemble et passe dessous. Il soulève la créature des fonds marins affaiblie dont les yeux se ferment en confiance.

Alfred se remémore le bassin. Il s'élance derrière le rocher, avance dans l'eau étrangement luminescente jusqu'aux hanches et y plonge la sirène. Il voit tout ce qui s'y trouve : le passage d'où elle est sûrement arrivée, les plantes aquatiques colorées, les cristaux étincelants… Le cœur battant, il observe l'enfant de Poséidon se remettre à bouger et sortir sa tête blonde de l'eau. Ils se regardent. Se sourient.

Arthur se redresse, prenant appui sur sa nageoire, et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Viens avec moi. »

Obéir est évident pour Alfred. Le regard émeraude d'Arthur l'emporte déjà vers des profondeurs obscures. L'humain l'interroge de ses yeux semblables aux couleurs du royaume marin.

« Comment... ? »

Arthur le caresse du regard et pose ses mains sur ses joues.

« En devenant partie intégrante de mon monde. »

Alfred ose à peine l'espérer. Il imite le geste d'Arthur.

« Resterai-je auprès de toi ? »

L'humain appuie son front contre celui de la créature, dont les mains explorent délicatement son visage. Elle penche vers l'arrière, lentement, entraînant l'autre avec elle. Ses yeux reflètent de l'or lorsqu'Arthur confie :

« J'aime trop les trésors pour m'en séparer. »

Leurs mains, bras, et membres inférieurs s'agrippent, leurs corps s'enlacent à ne plus pouvoir se défaire.

Leurs lèvres se scellent juste avant que le choc avec la surface de l'eau ne se fasse ressentir.

.

* * *

.

**/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

\- Vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre l'histoire même sans connaître le manga duquel la fanfiction est inspirée.

[!] La trame de cette histoire vient de mon imagination. Le reste provient de l'imagination de Hidekaz Himaruya, auteur du manga Hetalia.

[!] Aucune image, aucune chanson, aucune vidéo ne m'appartiennent, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


End file.
